1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage of live fish and, more particularly, to a bait tank, wherein a continuous stream of water is allowed to flow therethrough under controlled conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for storing live fish aboard boats and the like, wherein injury to the fish is avoided. Many live bait apparatuses do not provide means to continuously circulate water through the tank compartment; and others do not provide means for regulating the height or amount of water stored within a tank for a given number of fish.
Further, other tanks are so designed as to include openings or elements within the tank that cause injury to the fish and shorten their life. Thus, on long fishing trips, it sometimes happens that many of the fish to be used as live bait are found dead and become useless for particular types of fishing.